


Illicit Fantasies

by thekeyholder



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non AU, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/pseuds/thekeyholder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantasies can become reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illicit Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> That's right, apparently I wrote a nc-17 story. Shocking, I know. This is a fill for the _masturbation_ and _caught in the act_ prompts on my bingo card. I assume the latter refers to being caught while having sex. Oh well. Enjoy!

You’re still staring at the crowd with a stupid smile when he gently touches the small of your back. You pat his hand amicably and you wave goodbye, together, to the screaming people. The energy vibrates under your skin; there’s a bounce in your step as you high five people on the way to your hotel room. Once inside, you lean against the cool door with a satisfied smile.   
  
You go to take a shower in order to soothe the wildly pulsating echoes of music in your head. As the water hits your body, it washes away the hard edges of your excitement and the sweat of your artistry. With a quick bob, you put your head under the stream and blindly reach for the shampoo. Not much later, you step out onto a soft carpet and pat yourself dry with a towel, then wrap it around your waist.  
  
There’s cold beer waiting for you in the fridge and you drink with the desperation of someone who hasn’t had a drink in days. Unceremoniously, you then fall onto the huge bed and just stare at the ceiling in amazement. Since the concert ended, you seem to have only sensations, as if your thoughts had taken a well-deserved holiday. You relish it and feel it as you sink deeper into the mattress with a content sigh. An out of this world feeling encompasses you and you let it seep through into your pores.  
  
Your hand opens the towel, for it’s a bit hot and you notice, with a sly smile, that your cock needs attention. You wrap your hand around it, slowly moving it up and down, and then brush your thumb against the tip. You close your eyes, letting fragments of images fill your brain with hot lust. It used to bother you that these images centred on him, but this evening everything is perfect and you welcome them. It’s all right to indulge in illicit fantasies from time to time, isn’t it?  
  
Just as you consider increasing the pace a bit, you hear a short knock and a “Hey, can I come in?” from the outside before the door opens. You open your eyes lazily just as he releases a surprised ‘ _oh_ ’; not too loud, so that no one else notices it. It’s _him_ , his mouth hanging open slightly. A normal person would try to cover themselves and apologise with beet red cheeks. Instead, you let your cock drop onto your belly and you put your arm behind your head. Your face expresses invitation, if he feels like it.  
  
He looks down for a fraction of a second, and then squeezes inside the room. He closes the door carefully and locks it. When he finally looks at you, the cunning glint in his beautiful blue eyes sends a shiver down your spine. He approaches slowly and doesn’t take his eyes off your body. Your heart is beating madly, you cannot move. The whole evening seemed like a dream; this has to be one too.  
  
He sits down shyly at the end of your bed and is watching you while biting his lip. You poke his thigh with your toe and he catches your ankle, gently massaging it. You open your legs and bring your knees up while he takes off his shoes. He crawls between your legs, leans against your left thigh and kisses it. You catch his hot glance and swallow as his kisses near your dick.  _This is it_ , you think, this is it and it’s  _so_  real. His lips are soft, but the brief touch of his tongue at the base of your cock makes you break the silence with a loud moan. He looks up, slightly reprimanding you, but he’s obviously very self-satisfied.  
  
You search for his hand and intertwine your fingers with his, hoping to make sure that he won’t leave your side. A look at his face is enough reassurance for you. You feel like laughing at this absurdity. For how long have you liked each other? You wonder if he, too, had that funny feeling in his stomach when you met all those years ago. Your train of thought is interrupted by a particularly deep swallow and you moan, pushing your head against the pillow.  
  
He quickens the rhythm, his pretty lips moving around your cock while his left hand leaves your thigh. His long fingers wrap around your balls, his thumb messaging each in turn. You squeeze his hand and he squeezes back immediately. You feel that the end is close and he knows it too, his warm mouth meeting your eager thrusts. Your breathing is shallow, your forehead sweaty, and you strain to keep your head upright in order to watch him.  
  
He raises his eyes to meet yours, his hand rubbing you until moan his name and come thickly on his tongue and cheek. You pant loudly as the pleasure fades away to a sweet tingling. You pull him up and notice spots of your release glistening on his cheek where his tongue couldn’t reach them. You lick them away as he scratches your chest, then whisper his name before diving in for a kiss.  
  
He smiles, caressing your face, and moans in surprise when your hand reaches his crotch. You can’t stop nibbling at his throat, even though he giggles as you fumble with his belt buckle. It’s not an ideal position, but considering his hardness, it won’t last long anyway. Your hand jerks his hot dick and he hides his face in the crook of your neck. He whimpers ever louder and your right hand grabs his hair a bit roughly, so that you see his face when he comes all over your hand and belly. His silence in the moment of release amuses you, despite the unearthly beauty of his expression. Nevertheless, you put it on your list to make him scream the next time. You cannot control the sheer joy spreading on your face as he cuddles close to you. You feel a kiss on your cheek before you fall asleep.


End file.
